Dinosaur King messing things up
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Max grabbed Chomp while in the vortex, the others were just a second too late to grab Max. Now he and Chomp have gone back in time a few years, good thing he listened to his parents sometimes about scandals and stocks to prove he was growing up. Lucky for him that he arrives at the Taylor house after Rex comes back, luckier was that now his crush was his age and his girl now.
1. Chapter 1

**DK Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Max and Chomp fell through the portal with Seth and ended up in the past where they survived, grew, and thrived until they had to vanish for a few months while time caught up? Well…Reese isn't the only one in for a surprise. AU OOC bashing)**

"He just…fell through the vortex and even though we checked for the day I was gone…we couldn't find him. He's lost somewhere in time with Chomp." Rex said clenching his fists and his teeth together as he told Mrs. Taylor where her son was after reuniting with his birth parents and screaming at Dr. Z for his part in how this whole thing came to be. Of course he and his folks had quickly vacated to go to the future to try and find Max but they had been ambushed.

"Don't worry. As soon as we get to the future and get the machine fixed, we'll find him and bring him back to this time." Dr. Ancient said looking upset that this had happened to this nice family that had taken in his son, all because of his time machine and Dr. Z and Seth's obsessions with dinosaurs. Dr. Z's was mainly harmless even if he was a bit…zany, but Seth…

"I don't…I don't think you'll have to wait that long." Reese said not looking at them all as she kept her sister in her arms. Zoe had been devastated by the loss of one of her best friends and had immediately rushed to her sisters arms for comfort when her second best friend was leaving for the future. Reese wasn't looking down at Zoe, instead she was staring at the car that had just pulled up. Well…less of a car and more of a limo but either way she was still staring at it.

"What…what do you mean sis?" Zoe asked trying to wipe away her tears while looking up at Reese who looked down at her and gently wiped away the tears falling down her sisters face and kissed her forehead.

The Ancients and Alpha Gang had made her baby sister cry. Her most precious person in the world was crying because of their actions leading up to Max missing from his family and time. She was _never_ going to forgive them for hurting her sister like this.

"Because do you remember my boyfriend for the last six years? The one who stopped visiting a few days before all of this started because he said it would make sense after everything happened?" Reese asked causing Zoe to nod, she had liked Maximillion. He had made Reese smile and laugh, got along well with Rex and Max, and had treated her like a little sister.

"What's he got to do with anything?" Zoe asked confused and causing Reese to look at the man who had stepped out of the limo.

"I asked because I just realized what a shortened version of Maximillion is and the fact that this explains so much about everything." Reese said dryly as the man approached them causing everyone to look up at him confused as to why a well-known CEO was here of all places and now of all times.

"This is the secret you said that I needed to learn before we went any further in our relationship isn't it…Max?" Reese asked looking at the man who grinned at her and took something out of the bag on his back. It was Max's Dino Headband with the built in light up horns.

"Is…Is that really you Max? You…you and Chomp ended up in the past?" Spike asked staring at the brown haired man that was now a full head taller than him and in the casual clothes with familiar spikey hair and the eyes that were so much like his wife's.

"Well I know one way to remove all doubt." Maximillion said, his voice a little deeper than Dr. Taylor's instead of the almost high pitch it had been in adolescences, before he smirked and whistled a bit. The door of the limo opened again and out hopped a yellow/orange creature that rushed over to Maximillion and let out an almost bark like sound as it looked at the others.

"Is that…Chomp?" Rex asked staring at the triceratops that now came up to Maximillion's waist line and his horns had started coming in. The one on his nose was about two inches long it seemed, while the ones on his forehead were about four inches long. Ace and Paris were now trying to climb all over the taller member of their little herd, Chomp just let out a huff of amusement and laid down to make it easier on the little Chibi's.

"Well almost twelve full years…of course we've grown a bit." Max said with a roguish grin on his face as he looked at everyone with his hands in his pockets.

"M...Max…?" Aki Taylor asked stepping forward and causing Max to smile softer as he looked at the hopeful and yet shocked looking woman.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I'm home." Max said and then had to brace himself when his mother slammed into him with a hug and a sob.

"Oh my baby boy! I was so worried when I heard…Look at you, you've gotten so big." Aki said pulling back and fretting over her son after a moment and causing him to smile at her and laugh a bit.

"You've grown tall son, how old are you?" Spike asked walking over and slapping a hand on his sons back and being surprised when he didn't even budge but Spike's hand began to hurt.

"Twenty-six. Nice try dad but I've been working out ever since I was sent back in time. Ask Reese if you don't believe me." Max said grinning over at Reese and causing her to blush slightly at the _looks_ everyone was giving her. Given the fact that she had mentioned she had dated him for six years…she knew what they were thinking but she quickly nipped that in the butt.

"He is my favorite sparring partner." Reese said and causing Zoe to look up at her sister shocked, she knew full well how strong her sister is and to think that the boy who had been her age just a few minutes ago was able to keep up with Reese...

" _Max_ is able to spar with you?" Zoe asked in disbelief and causing Reese to smile and adjust her glasses just a bit so that the sunlight reflected off of them, making Max smirk as he moved his mother towards his father.

Just in time too since before anyone could react Reese was right in front of Max trying to slam her fist into his face. Max caught it with no effort even though the force behind her punch messed up his hair and could even be felt by the ones closest to the two.

"Missed you too dear. So how mad at me are you?" Max asked never dropping his smirk as he held her fist in his hand.

"I'm not mad at _you_. You weren't the one to open the vortex that sucked you into the past after all. Besides being mad is illogical since you couldn't have actually come out and told everyone who you were when you showed up like you did." Reese said and she was smirking as well although she did glare at the Ancients when she mentioned not being mad at _Max_. She _was_ mad as hell at those two however.

"I'm going to be your punching bag and lab assistant for the next few weeks aren't I?" Max asked causing Reese to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Considering we've been dating for six years and yet you haven't thought to ask me a certain question yet…I think being my punching bag and lab assistant is the least you can do." Reese said giving him a look that he knew too well.

"Well I had to wait for all of this to happen and for you to learn the truth of my…shall we say origins? I figured you'd be pissed if I asked you before you found out. In fact I wasn't sure if you wouldn't completely break things off with me after you found out." Max said shrugging off the look but he was fingering the box in his pocket.

"You may be Max Taylor who vanished a little while ago and who I watched grow up with my baby sister but… you're also Maximillion Mystery, the boy who grew up with _me_ a bit and the _man_ that has been my boyfriend for the last six years. But if you need more proof…" Reese grabbed Max by the front of his casual but probably expensive shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss right there in front of the dinosaurs, her sister, and everyone else.

"I still love you, idiot." Reese near whispered the words when the two of them separated for air.

"Well that's a relief to hear. Now I just have to hope that your dad doesn't try to murder me." Max said with a large goofy grin on her face and causing Reese's smile to turn into a confused frown.

"Why would I be trying to murder you?" Dr. Drake asked confused as well as everyone looked at him.

"Well I didn't tell anyone the full truth of where I came from for one…and for the second part I didn't ask your permission or blessing first." Max said causing everyone to look confused and curious before their eyes widened as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

"Ow Chomp no! This is not to play fetch with!" Max yelped when his dinosaur nibbled on his arm just like old times, causing the box to drop from Max's hand and open as it hit the ground.

Rex and Zoe both busted out laughing at that while Ace was near rolling on the grass and Paris was giving out an amused cry as well. All of the adults were giggling or laughing, and even Reese was laughing quietly behind one hand.

Well they were laughing until Chomp gently picked up what fell out of the box with his frontal horn, and picked up a small slip of paper that had also fallen from the box in-between his teeth.

"Geez…if you wanted to help me out you could have just said so instead of biting me." Max said rolling his eyes at his partner but smiling as Chomp looked up at Reese and gently butted her leg.

"I take it this is for me?" Reese asked when Chomp dropped the intact paper into her hand, causing her to open it and read the small message inside before her eyes widened.

"Max…is this…" Reese asked her gaze going from the paper, to her boyfriend, to the ring on her boyfriends dinosaur.

"I was planning on doing it the old fashioned way but Chomp seemed to have a plan of his own. So what do you say Reese?" Max asked nervously and shooting his dinosaur a betrayed look while Reese was quiet for a moment as she picked up the ring off of the horn.

"Oomph!" Max let out a grunt when his girlfriend slammed into him like a freight train, taking them both to the ground before she kissed him long and hard until they were out of breath.

"Is that a yes?" Max asked grinning at Reese who smiled brightly back.

"Shut up and put the ring on my finger, idiot." Reese said as she stood back up, causing him to take the ring and slide in onto her left hand.

"I might be an idiot…but this ring means that I'm your idiot!" Max said while jaws dropped open at what everyone had just witnessed happen.

"I think I can live with that." Reese said moving to kiss Max again and causing him to pick her up and swing her around a bit, which made her laugh before he kissed her.

"What just happened?" Rex asked Zoe in disbelief as they stared at the scene.

Zoe's disbelief and shock was heard clear in her voice as she stared as well, although she was happy to see her sister look so happy as well.

"I think one of my best friends just proposed to my big sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**DK Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Go ahead and show them the lab and let them play. We'll still be here when you're done with the bracers." Max said pressing a kiss to Reese's forehead when she looked at him almost torn after Rod and Laura mentioned wanting to check out the D-Lab. She did want to finish the work on the Dino Bracers, or at least see how they worked, but she also wanted to stay close to her fiancée and far away from her mom who was already planning the wedding with Mrs. Taylor.

She was ecstatic to marry him finally, even after learning who he actually was, but she did not want to start immediately planning what colors she wanted and everything. There was no rush, not now when everything was peaceful for the moment.

"Besides…" Max smirked as he looked at his fiancée while Rod and Laura were already taking her hands as she smiled down at them.

"You can consider this practice for when we have kids of our own." Max said making Reese's face turn a brilliant shade of red normally only seen on tomatoes before she and the giggling kids were teleported out.

"You and Reese are going to have kids?" Zoe asked looking up at Max wide eyed and honestly not too sure what she was supposed to be feeling at the moment.

On the one hand her sister was happy and she knew Max, and he would never hurt Reese. On the other hand…this was _Max_ …the same boy who thought it a good idea to try and bring out a dinosaur a second time when they had ran from it the first time. That wasn't even the biggest…moment he had either.

"Not right away but maybe someday. It could be soon, or it could be in a few years. Depends on what she wants." Max said with a smile and a small shrug. Honestly he didn't mind the thought of them having kids together.

"You don't have any preference for it?" Rex asked causing Max to blink before he smiled softly.

"Not really. I love the thought of having kids with Reese. Boy or girl doesn't matter to me, because I know that with her as the mother… they'd be beautiful and perfect… just like she is." Max said with a smile the two younger members of the D-Team could only describe as goofy and love-struck.

"How dare you steal my angel from me!?" Zander demanded as he grabbed Max by the front of his casual but still expensive shirt.

"There's something a bit wrong with your logic here Zander." Max said unbothered as he grabbed Zanders arms and pried the slightly taller man's hands from his shirt.

"Oh yeah!" Zander growled and was very happy to come to blows with the other man right then and there.

"Reese isn't _your_ angel. She never was and never will be." Max said looking completely bored and unimpressed with Zander while Rex and Zoe carefully backed up a bit towards Reese who had reappeared with the children without a sound just in time to see Zander grab Max's shirt.

"She is my angel! She is mine and mine alone!" Zander shouted in Max's dance causing the man to look unbothered still while Reese scowled and everyone else frowned a bit.

"Reese belongs to no one. She's her own woman and can choose what she does and who she is with. If you really loved her then you would understand that." Max said shaking his head slightly at Zander's words.

"Don't you dare doubt my feelings for my angel!? I don't know what you've done to make her love you but she is mine!" Zander roared throwing a punch at Max who casually caught the fist and wasn't bothered by the force behind it.

"I'm not. I think you're hero-worshiping her for saving your life in Mexico. I think you're awestruck by her beauty and how she loves dinosaurs just as much if not more than you do. Tell me though. Do you know her favorite color? Her favorite dinosaur? What about her favorite song or drink? Or her favorite movie and show?" Max asked causing Zander to growl at him.

"I can learn it! Angel is perfect and I bet everything she likes is perfect too! Except for you!" Zander snarled causing Max to give him a flat look.

"Her favorite color is green, her favorite dinosaur is the Saichania, her favorite song is Till the Last Shot's Fired which is an American song, her favorite non-alcoholic drink is root beer, her favorite alcohol is a California Sunrise, her favorite movie is actually the Halloween series except for the third one, and her favorite show is a kids cartoon that her little sister loves simply because it lets her spend more time with Zoe and be entertained at the same time. You don't know any of this about her, you don't know _anything_ about her. How can you claim to love someone you don't know?" Max questioned with a raised eyebrow as he listed off those facts as easy as if he were reciting the two's time table.

"It's' true love at first sight!" Zander said with a snarl as he tried to kick Max only for it to be deflected by the young man's own leg.

"And now you sound like a Disney movie or, heavens forbid, that stupid sparkly stalker from Twilight. And what about being from the future hm? You know you can't stay in this time with her, so why are you trying to woo her while knowing that you'd end up having to leave her sooner or later? Do you want to leave her with a broken heart if you succeed? Doesn't sound much like love to me." Max said casually deflecting or catching all of Zander's attacks with little to no effort.

"You can claim to love her all you want but the facts are simple. Things wouldn't have worked out between you two even if she did agree to date you, which she didn't. She has been dating me for the last six years, and I've willingly stayed away these last several months and made sure our relationship went to the final level before she knew who I am. Would you have done the same? Held yourself back from becoming one with the woman you love for several years just so she wouldn't feel that betrayed when she learned the truth of your secret?" Max questioned causing Reese to blush a bit at that being spoken aloud but smiling slightly as she looked down at the ring he gave her.

They weren't one yet, but they would be soon. She would make sure of it.

"Another simple fact. She agreed to marry me. I asked, or tried to and would have if Chomp hadn't insisted on helping me, and she said yes. She is wearing the engagement ring that _I gave her._ Whenever she is ready we will start trying for a family of our own, _kids_ of our own. That would be _my_ child in her belly, not yours. You know what this means?" Max asked raising an eyebrow at Zander who was even more furious now but running low on stamina while Max was still as fresh as a daisy.

"That means that if anything, she is _my woman and not yours._ I could cheerfully and truthfully claim that she is mine, but she is her own person. She belongs to no one but herself." Max said staring down Zander who was panting for air, having run low on steam from his continued furious assault.

"Besides she's repeatedly said that she would never fall in love with someone who can't _at least_ keep up with her in a spar. Our sparring matches are currently 43-167-48 with us having 167 draws, her winning 43 times and me winning against her _48 times._ Whereas you can't even make me break a sweat or remove my jacket. You stand no chance, so just save yourself the heartbreak and let go of this overblown crush you have on my fiancée." Max said sighing and looking a bit bad for Zander… but not a whole lot while everyone else was serious, even Zander's siblings. Max had made several very good and true points that explained why Zander and Reese would not work out as things were.

"Sorry if I'm being a bit harsh here Zander, but Reese would get upset and feel hurt if she saw us fighting over her like two dogs with a bone. She's not a trophy or a prize to be won." Max said with a heavy sigh as he apologized a bit for being so harsh with the older man.

"Besides there's another good reason why you and her wouldn't work out, two really." Max said realizing something else and causing Zander to look up confused, angry, and defiant.

"Oh yeah… what's that?" Zander asked causing Max to point towards Zoe.

"Reese would never be with someone who can't get along with her sister or who her sister doesn't approve of for one. You've been attacking her ever since she and Rex found the cards and stones with my younger self so you're kind of screwed there while she's been calling me her big brother for the last three years." Max said causing Zander to wince, that was true. If it came down to him or her sister he had no doubt that Reese would pick her baby sister every time without hesitation.

"And second?" Zander asked with a defiant scowl.

Max's words caused Zander's head to whip around to the blond woman in question shocked.

"Reese hasn't stopped me yet or claimed anything I've said was a lie and she's been standing there this whole time. Honestly the fact that you couldn't tell that she was nearby while I donut even have to look to know when she's around is another way to tell how our feelings towards her are different."  
Max's next comment went almost unheard by Zander who stared at a stone faced Reese.

"You didn't notice her presence at all whereas I can always tell when she's nearby. I feel complete whenever she's near me after all."


End file.
